The Wedding Night
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Vampire AU: What was supposed to be a romantic honeymoon turns into a chase when the bride accidentally discovers the truth of her new husband.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, it's me, the not-so-famous writer that finished the Forest Series recently. First, this one won't leave me alone, so I thought 'eh, why not'. This is the Vampire AU I promised you, so I hope you won't be too mad at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Sasuke or Sakura. All rights go to their natural owners.**_

* * *

The thumping of rushed footfalls and frantic pants filled the cold night. The young woman's heart thumped wildly within her chest as she dodged another tree, her house slippers leaving footprints in her wake as she rushed through the forest.

The moon hung high above the sky, its eye casting a soft glow in the dark and illuminating the snow below and lighting her path as she kept on running. She leaned against the tree to catch her breath, the cold air showing her breaths as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her perspiration chilled her skin, causing her to clutch her silky white robe around her body in an attempt to keep warm.

Looking back where she was running from, her teeth chattered from the cold and fear of getting caught. Trembling at the thought, she continued down her path, wanting to put as much distance as possible to save herself.

She allowed her mind to wander to those precious moments that made her feel alive for the first time in her lonely life. How he appeared to her out of thin air and did his best to charm her. No matter how hard she resisted him and his advances, she still fell for him. The way he treated her like she was some queen left her flustered and happy. Never had anyone took so much out of their time just to spend time with her and make her feel so loved like he did. Then came the moment she never anticipated: he proposed to her right under the cherry blossom tree. Truly a romantic setting that left her crying happy tears and accepting his ring. A month later, they married, surrounded by her new husband's family and friends who accepted her wholeheartedly.

Tears sprang to her eyes at the happy memories that became too painful for her now, ' _This was supposed to be the happiest night of my life.'_ she thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes before they can be shed. Feeling something cold and hard brush against her cheek, she stopped walking before she pulled her hand away to look at her ring finger, more specifically, her wedding ring. Her heart clenched at the sight of the golden band with a diamond shaped flower. This beautiful piece of jewelry that told the world she belongs to him caused more tears to come to her eyes. Unable to handle the sight of this precious jewel staring back at her, she decided to take it off her finger.

"I hope you're not planning to take that ring off, love."

She froze at the voice she recognized, her heart pounding in her ears as she turned around, painfully slow, her entire being trembling non-stop until she finally caught sight of him. There he stood in his black pants and white dress shirt he wore underneath his wedding tux, the top button exposing a bit of his chest and neck. Her eyes traveled to his handsome face, his pale skin glowing under the full moon, his raven black hair littered with flakes of snow, and his onyx colored eyes that were locked onto her.

"Sasuke." she whispered, even though she was now terrified of him, her heart refuses to hate him.

She took a step back when he took a step forward, her jade green eyes wide with fear as she clutched her robe so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Sakura, I would never hurt you." Sasuke said, watching his wife's movements, noting how cold she was in that robe he gave her as a wedding gift.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't believe you." she said, her body tense as Sasuke stood his ground, not wanting to scare her anymore than she is right now.

"Sakura..." Sasuke paused, his heart breaking at her fearful eyes.

"I...I know what you are." Sakura said, her voice above a whisper, her memory of seeing his fangs when she went to check on him springing forth within her mind.

Sasuke was silent as he hung his head, hair covering his eyes before he opened his mouth, "So you found out." he paused as Sakura trembled at the indescribable tone within his voice, "I never wanted you to find out like this Sakura, and for that I'm sorry." He raised his head and opened his eyes to reveal remorse.

Sakura gasped at the sight, her heart thumping like a hummingbird's as Sasuke took a step forward, "You don't have to be afraid of me Sakura. Just come home, I'll explain everything." he said, taking another step towards her still form.

Sakura came out of her trance as she shook her head and took steps back to maintain their distance, "I won't, you can't make me." she said, walking backwards as he kept coming forward.

"Sakura, I won't be able to control myself if you continue to run." Sasuke said, his eyes fixed on hers as he felt his inner beast rising with her refusal. "You are my wife, we took our vows, I swore to protect you, to love you eternally. Even if you fight me, I'll keep that promise." he said, having made those vows from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Sakura heard the truth within his words, but that did not stop the fear she felt in his presence. "You still lied to me though." she said, refusing to be moved by his words, that reminder that she was now his still gripping her ring finger.

Sasuke seized his walking, "I didn't lie to you Sakura. Yes, I kept the truth from you, but I never lied about anything." Sakura glared at him, "It doesn't matter now. It's over." she said, her heart breaking at her own words.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "It's not over, you're mine. I'm bringing you home and I'm taking you. We'll be husband and wife in both name _and_ body." he said, refusing to let Sakura end their marriage when she had yet to experience the true joy of being his mate.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't want to. You can't make me." she said, knowing what he meant by that last sentence. Before, she was looking forward to giving her innocence to him as a wedding gift and sign of her love. But now, with the knowledge of what he truly is, the thought of him taking her scared her.

Sasuke felt his inner beast fighting to break free and take her, "Don't test me, Sakura. The more you refuse, the more agitated my demon will become. He wants you just as much as I do, and by the end of this night you will not have the strength to walk." he said in a restrained voice as his demon rose to the surface, his eyes bleeding into crimson red with black commas surrounding the pupil.

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth at the sight of his eyes, her fear of him reaching new heights before her body dashed away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled as he gave her a five minute head start, confident that he will claim her as his own before the night's through. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his true form to come forth, the back of his dress shirt ripping as two large black angelic wings sprouted from his back. Spanning his wings out, he flew into the sky, intent on retrieving his wife.

* * *

 _ **What do you think, did I do good? By the way, if you were anticipating Sasuke in his Cursed Mark form, sorry to disappoint. I wanted to give him a less terrifying appearance while still keeping his good looks so Sakura doesn't faint on the spot. Anyway, thank you for reading, sorry for the cliffhanger, I just wanted to see if you would be angry enough to want more of this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ducked under a tree branch as she ran through the forest, the image of Sasuke's blood red eyes, along with the fangs, still fresh in her mind. The cold air made it difficult for her to breathe, and her skin was so numb she was sure that a couple branches cut her without her realizing it.

When her body couldn't run another foot, her legs gave out from under her, her body cushioned by the snow. Sakura breathed shuddering breaths as the snow soak through her robe, the cold becoming unbearable for her as she tried and failed to will her body to move again.

Her face was half buried in the snow as her tired green eyes stared at the snowflakes in wonder. ' _I'm gonna die here.'_ Sakura fought to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt weighted down, ' _Sakura, you're such a fool.'_ was her last thought as Sasuke's face flashed through her mind, causing a tear to leak out the corner of her eye. The last thing she saw was a black feather landing in front of her before she slipped into oblivion.

Sasuke landed in front of her before quickly kneeling down and scooping her into his arms, "Sakura!" he held her close, his hand on her cheek, hissing at the freezing temperature of her skin. "Dammit." he cursed under his breath before he stood up, carrying her bridal style before flying off towards their manor.

Sakura felt warm, the cold disappearing almost instantly as she felt like she was floating. ' _Is this what death feels like?'_ Sakura relaxed in the warm embrace, no longer worried about the bitter cold, ' _It's so warm, so peaceful. This is nice. I can...stay like this forever.'_

Sakura cracked her eyes open as she slowly woke up. The first thing she heard and saw was the fire from the fireplace in front of her, warming her with it's orange light. Sakura blinked, her mind slowly coming back to her as she basked in the warmth of the fireplace. She sighed blissfully, her eyes becoming heavy again until she registered the feeling of arms wrapped around her. Slowly, or rather sluggishly, she turned her head to see Sasuke staring down at her in consern, his eyes no longer crimson.

"S-S-Sa-Sasu-ke." Sakura was unable to speak, her voice felt dry and her body ached from the running she just did.

Sasuke quickly took the glass of water that was beside him before bringing it to her lips. Sakura drank the liquid without complaint, her body felt completely useless to her, as though it has completely shut down on her.

Once Sasuke took the half empty glass away from her, she looked down at herself to see her entire body bundled within a thick comforter, rendering any kind of movement impossible for her. She then noted with embarrassment how she was being held by her husband, like a baby swaddled in its blanket. He sat indian style on the carpet in front of the fireplace, her side pressed against his front. But what surprised her the most out of this position was the pair of black wings coming out of his back and surrounding them, protecting her from the world.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her again, nuzzling her hair, inhaling its natural scent as he held her in his arms. Sakura gasped as the feathers brushed against her when Sasuke brought her closer to his body. The way he held her, and the way his wings surrounded her felt wonderful to Sakura, as though she has done it a thousand times in the past.

Confusion and conflict filled Sakura's head as she finally registered what happened to lead her to this position. She found out the truth, she ran, he chased, she ran some more until she collapsed and now here she is. Sakura remembered her fear, the terror she felt at those bloody red eyes. Yet now, she couldn't summon an ounce of fear to help her fight this embrace. This feeling of having Sasuke hold her like she was some precious treasure made her happy, as though the rest of the world didn't matter anymore. Her heart constricted as the overwhelming confusion rattled inside her until tears started streaming down her face without seize.

Sasuke reacted to the sniffling sounds of his wife immediately before he started rocking her back and forth in his lap, hoping to calm her down as he started whispering to her, "Shhh, it will be alright love. I promise, nothing is going to harm you." he rubbed her arm through the comforter in an attempt to soothe her nerves. However, Sakura began sobbing into his chest, all the pent of emotions she suffered in the last hours boiling over as she tried to sort out this insanity.

"Why..." Sakura hiccupped, "Why me?" she pulled her head away from his chest to look up at him, her vision blurry from tears.

Sasuke took her face into his hands and wiped away the tears off her cheeks, "Sakura, you have every right to be upset with me. Believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you'll disappear before I had the chance-" Sasuke was cut off from his explanation.

"A chance to what? Play with me, string me along, go so far as to make me fall for you and marry you so that you could use me as a meal or toy?" Sakura shook her head, looking at him broke her heart, "How could you hide this from me and just expect me to go along with it? I don't even know who you are now or what else you've been hiding from me." Sakura started to become hysterical, "If you're going to drink my blood then just get it over with already!"

Sasuke's hold on her shoulders tightened just a fraction at the sight of his wife breaking down in his arms. The very idea of him tricking and using Sakura for such a thing hurt him more than anything. "Sakura, please listen to me." Sasuke held onto her, near-desperate for his mate to listen before Sakura raised her tear stained face to meet his eyes. "Yes, I kept this secret from you, but I never played with you, not once." he began, keeping his eyes locked on Sakura's, "Most vampires take their mates from the moment they find them just so they can create the bond and not be alone for eternity. But I did things differently for your sake, so that you can accept me into your life and your heart." Sasuke said as he tenderly caressed her cheek, her tears subsiding, "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were mine. Sakura, believe me when I say that you and I are mates, we are destined to be together for eternity. You felt it too, that pull between us, when we first met, and you can feel it right now. You and I are two halves of the same whole."

Sakura knew what pull he was talking about, how drawn she was to him from the day they met to now. Even when she tried to deter his advances, she couldn't help but gravitate towards him. Earlier, when she ran away from him, it felt like something was ripping her apart from the inside when she fought that desire to return to her husband. Now, with Sasuke holding her and surrounding her with his entire being, it has become much harder to control herself in his presence.

"If there is a pull between us, can't we just break it?" Sakura felt the need to ask, wanting a reason to fight against this supernatural insanity.

Sasuke became angry, but fought to keep himself from lashing out before he calmly said, "No Sakura it's impossible. Besides, I found you, and we're married." Sasuke paused, trying to keep himself at bay, "What's more, it has become increasingly difficult trying to keep my inner demon under control." Sasuke said, earning a confused expression from Sakura before he explained, "You see, love, my inner demon is my basic instinct. Since it's a full moon, my inner demon's desires have gotten stronger. Your touch alone calms it down, but only when we complete the mating bond, can it be appeased." Sasuke said, knowing that this was unavoidable and needed to be done before his inner demon rages out of control.

Sakura gulped, "Y-You're kidding me." a blush staining her cheeks and her lower belly tingled in a surprisingly excited manner at the thought of being taken by Sasuke. "Is there no other way I can tap out of this part?" Sakura said, making one last ditch effort to avoid Sasuke's inner demon's lust.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm sorry Sakura, as much as I want to avoid this until a later, calmer time, it is becoming harder to control myself." he said, fighting his demon that wanted him to ravish Sakura right here and now.

Sakura took a moment to contemplate her situation, at this present moment, she is at a disadvantage due to a number of issues that prevent her from escaping. Even if she does, by some miracle, leave his grasp, she was too weak to run and fight him off when he has strength and flight on his side.

Sakura hung her head in defeat, "It's not fair." she said, resigning herself to Sasuke before his inner demon takes over completely.

Sasuke smiled regretfully at how this had to turn out, "I know. I'm sorry." he said, kissing her forehead as he held her close, wanting nothing more than to go back to that moment before she found out and did things differently.

Sakura leaned into him, breathing in his intoxicating scent, "I know, I believe you." she whispered before pulling back to look him in the eye, "But I want to feel like I have some consent here, so please let me have some control when you take my virginity." she said, compromising this situation to make it easier for both of them.

Sasuke nodded, "Of course, you deserve that much and more." he said before standing up, carrying her in his arms as he walked towards the four post canopy bed with his wings trailing behind him. He felt Sakura tense up as they neared the bed, "Sasuke," he looked down to see her pleading eyes, "promise you'll be gentle." she begged, feeling more nervous about losing her virginity now after everything that happened.

Sasuke smiled lovingly, which made Sakura's heart skip a beat before her surprised her with a kiss, one she couldn't help responding to, wishing her hands were free from the blanket burrito she was in. Sakura returned the kiss, feeling her nerves calm down a bit before back hit the soft mattress.

* * *

 _ **Sorry, I had to end it here because I'm making this a three shot. I was surprised by the quick responses I got for this story and it made me so happy. I'll write the third chapter up very soon because this story is like an itch I can't get rid of until a really start scratching like crazy. Regular itch, not the other kind.**_

 _ **Leave a review, fave and follow. I'll see you soon.**_


End file.
